


Graduation

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, jason's in a wheelchair, jaydick_flashfic: graduation, superhero uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason didn’t die in Ethiopia; that changes some things, but not others. He still doesn’t know which category his relationship with Dick falls into.





	Graduation

Jason wheels himself into the kitchen in search of a calming cup of tea. He badly needs something to distract himself from the burning rage he’s feeling right now, the one making his hands shake even as he pushes himself through the halls of the Manor, up away from the cave, Bruce and Drake.

It’s not that he hates the new kid; it’s just that the mere sight of him sets a frothing rage going. (He resents the way the kid pushed himself into his family, at a time when Jason was feeling his lowest. He pushes the bitterness down as much as he can around everyone else, but even though the kid is well-liked by everyone else who meets him, Jason just can’t bring himself to actually _like_ him, or even, really, to try to. He’s as polite as he can manage most days, but the thought of being real friends with Drake makes his skin crawl.)

He sighs as he wheels himself up to the lowered counter on one side of the kitchen, the one installed last year so that he has some independence; allowing him to make his own tea and coffee, thanks to a kettle, a toaster for bread and hot pockets, and to Alfred’s silent disappointment, a microwave for quick and easy meals. Jason’s planning to ask for a proper oven at a later date, but for now he’s revelling in the fact he can make himself a bowl of damn soup without needing anyone’s help. Thanks to a low cupboard with food in it, he doesn’t even need help reaching any shelves.

He hits the switch on the kettle and busies himself getting a mug and grabbing a bag of the Assam and Ceylon mix of tea that Alfred prefers while the water boils. He lets the tea steep for a full three minutes to get a truly strong brew, adding in a dash of milk after he fishes the teabag out of the mug. Holding the mug carefully, he wheels himself to the kitchen table to sip at his tea and lets the feelings drain out of him. Knowing they’re irrational doesn’t stop him feeling them, but being able to step, well, wheel away now, helps a little bit.

It’s his own choice not to go to his high school graduation; he doesn’t really want the press to make him the latest human interest story, ‘the Wayne heir that survived a bombing that left him paralysed, graduating on time despite his ordeal’ is something he doesn’t want to deal with. So he _knows_ it makes no sense for him to be jealous that Bruce will be going to Drake’s sophomore end of year dance as a chaperone. But still, he is. It feels like Bruce’s only willing to be seen with his newest, upgraded kid, not the broken, low class one he’s still stuck with. It’s not true, Jason knows it isn’t. But still.

Jason startles out of his thoughts by a thumping noise in the hallway. There’s another bump and he tenses, but the alarm system hasn’t tripped, so it can’t be anything dangerous. Dick almost falls through the kitchen door, and Jason relaxes instantly.

“Hey, little wing!” Dick says with forced cheer, dragging himself into the chair opposite Jason. “How’s it going?”

“Fine.” Jason shrugs, taking a sip of tea and trying not to stare at the hint of stubble on Dick’s jaw, or how tired he looks. Even though he does look tired, Dick still looks annoyingly good. Jason ignores the butterflies in his stomach when he sees Dick, even now.

“Great!” Dick pulls out his best ‘for the cameras’ smile. “Bruce and the others down in the cave?”

“Yeah. They’re training.” Jason says, trying to not let his hackles rise at the thought of Drake learning kicks from Bruce that Jason will never get to use again.

“You didn’t feel like joining them?” Dick asks, his tone light, but the sadness in his eyes is obvious. Jason knows he’s living one of Dick’s worst nightmares. Dick tries his best not to let it show, but sometimes, like now it slips out. Jason always pretends he doesn’t see it.

“Didn’t see the point.” Jason flicks his gaze to the window, spotting movement. It’s a bird in flight, swooping in circles, and for a split second Jason wants to throw a rock at it. “It’s leg day.”

“Oh. Er, yeah. Not really your...” Dick trails off. After a long pause, letting his gaze fall to the table, Dick starts speaking again. “So! Graduation... That’s got to be exciting.”

“I guess. I’m not going to the ceremony, so they already sent the certificate through the mail.” Jason shrugs, forcing his eyes down to his half empty mug of tea.

“You aren’t going?” Dick blinks at him, looking a little distraught. “But how am I supposed to cheer for you as you get onstage if you don’t go?” 

“You were planning on coming?” Jason looks up at Dick in surprise. He hadn’t actually invited Dick, he wasn’t even sure if Dick knew when it was.

“Of course!” Dick smiles brightly. “I even bought one of those big foam hands to be extra obnoxious for you.”

“Huh. Well, now you don’t have worry about it.” Jason rolls his eyes. “You don’t need a foam hand to be obnoxious, Dick. You do it naturally.”

“Aww! Thanks, Jay. But, really...” Dick starts, and Jason just knows he’s about to get another ‘Are you sure you don’t want to go?’ lecture. He’s already had them from Bruce, Alfred and _Drake_. Well, Drake tried. Jason shut his bedroom door in his face. Petty? Maybe. But fuck if it hadn’t felt good. Drake has no right to speak on Jason’s life. They aren’t friends.

“Alfred tells me you changed your uniform.” Jason says, changing the subject abruptly. “Can I see?”

“Are you going to critique it?” Dick says after a beat, clearly choosing to let Jason pick another topic. He smiles slowly, but this time it’s more real, so Jason ignores the faint irrational trace of annoyance at Dick doing what Jason wanted him to.

“Why else would I want to see it?” Jason says raising an eyebrow mockingly.

“Fair point.” Dick grins. “Well, given Alfred’s no uniforms upstairs rule, are you going to come down to the cave with me?”

“...Yeah. Might as well.” Jason sighs, draining the last of his tea from his mug and then wheels himself over to the dishwasher to put his mug inside. “I don’t need to go to the training mats to watch your fashion show.”

“That’s the spirit, little wing!” Dick says loudly, heading over to the elevator from the kitchen to the cave, pressing the button and looking at Jason happily.

“Ugh.” Jason mutters, both at Dick’s upbeat mood and the thought of being back in the cave.

***

Bruce and Drake are over at the weight machines when the elevator doors open and Jason wheels out into the cave. It’s a short distance to the changing rooms, so he thinks they don’t notice him race to get in there, Dick following at a slower pace.

“You know, I can’t tell if you hate being down here, or are just that eager to insult my taste in uniforms.” Dick closes the changing room door behind him, shutting out the world beyond.

“Why can’t it be both?” Jason says archly as he turns his chair sharply to look at Dick.

“Jason...” Dick says, something like regret entering his voice.

“What?” Jason rolls his eyes. He doesn’t want a pity party; he wants to mock Dick’s sartorial choices. “Come on Linda Evangelista, get your clothes off.”

“Linda Evangelista...” Dick mutters, shaking his head. “Only you, little wing.”

“Have I mentioned lately how much I still hate that nickname?” Jason pulls the brakes on his chair, leaning against the back to sprawl as much as he can without moving his legs.

“Yes. Why do you think I keep using it?” Dick grins, walking past and ruffling Jason’s hair. Jason leans back as much as he dares to try to get out of the way.

“Because you’re a birdbrain?” Jason swipes an arm at Dick lazily, but Dick dances out of reach. 

“Rude! OK, so just to remind you, here is the old Nightwing uniform.” Dick says, holding the light blue and gold uniform up, letting the collar stand up while the front gapes open. 

“The ‘the seventies called and want their disco back’ inspired suit. I remember.” Jason stares at the two-toned blue suit. “That collar is still the worst thing about it. But at least it doesn’t have bellbottoms, I guess.”

“Bellbottoms...” Dick repeats quietly and Jason hopes he hasn’t just given Dick _ideas_.

“What? It’s not like you didn’t rock it, but then you can pull off pretty much everything. Up to and including seventies disco queen chic.” Jason shrugs, changing tack quickly.

“Seventies disco queen...” Dick says slowly, blinking at Jason. “Seventies disco queen?”

“Are you alright, Dickie? You’re just repeating what I said.” Jason smirks, as Dick picks up the phrase he hoped he would.

“I’m fine! And of course I rocked it.” Dick says, shaking his head and throwing the old Nightwing costume over the nearby bench. “OK, so here’s the new one.” Jason says nothing as Dick strips off his pants, sweater and shirt, leaving him in his new sleeker uniform. 

“Wow, that’s tight.” Jason breathes out quietly, biting his lip. The new suit really leaves nothing to the imagination. The only reason Jason doesn’t know which side Dick dresses to is because there’s an obvious cup for protection. “Give us a twirl then.”

“So... Thoughts?” Dick says, stretching and posing, and turning around so Jason can get a good look at the back. Jason takes a _long_ look at Dick’s ass. It might be the only opportunity he gets, after all. His legs look longer than Jason remembers them being, and his abs are nicely on show. Dick looks good, and Jason kind of wants to eat him up.

“The black and blue is classy. I like the finger stripes. Could stand to be a tiny bit looser, but I know what you’re like.” Jason nods, and Dick turns to look at him head on. Jason gives him a thumbs up. “I approve.”

“Wait... Really? No critiques or complaints?” Dick says, both eyebrows lifting towards his hairline.

“Nope.” Jason gives Dick a lazy grin. He’s falling for the trap Jason’s setting.

“Seriously?” Dick sounds surprised but he looks down at his new uniform with a soft smile.

“Yes. It’s a definite upgrade. You’ve graduated from a terrible collar and deep v-neck to super classy stripper.” Jason smirks. “It’s perfect for you.”

“Super... Classy... Stripper.” Dick stares at him. “Super classy stripper? Seriously?”

“Yup.” Jason laughs at the dumbfounded look on Dick’s face. “New uniform approved! Now get over here so I can see what it’s made of.” 

“I’m doing this only because I know how you’re going to react, and I’m going to enjoy the hell out of it.” Dick scowls for a moment and then gives Jason a shit eating grin.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck. Richard?” Jason says as his fingers pull at the material of Dick’s new suit.

“Oh my god, that’s even better than I hoped for.” Dick says with a delighted grin. His whole face is lit up with glee.

“Dick, I could rip this _with my fingers_!” Jason tugs at the thin material. How it’ll stop a knife, let alone a bullet, Jason has no idea. Giving up protection in favour of flexibility is just like Dick though.

“Kinky.” Dick grins. “Not without a safeword.”

“...What?” Jason stares up at Dick’s pecs, and the bright blue swathe going across them to his shoulders, sliding down his arms to his fingertips.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry I’ve been spending too much time around Slade.” Dick flushes. “Ignore that.”

“Uh. Yeah.” Jason hopes his face isn’t as flushed red as it feels, as hot as it is. “Don’t do that. And Slade can go fuck himself with a rusty katana. You can do much better.”

“Like you?” Dick says, his eyebrows and the corners of his lips twitching upward. 

“Me? Right, because they’re just lining up around the block to go out with _me_.” Jason says, letting the bitterness show for a brief moment.

“No... No, I meant, _you’d_ be better for me.” Dick blurts out, with a hint of panic. “It was ...Not a funny joke in retrospect. Sorry.”

“Whatever. Forget it.” Jason mutters, dropping his hand from Dick’s suit.

“You know anyone would be lucky to have you, right?” Dick says hurriedly, and Jason really just wants to shut him up. No one wants a paraplegic former street rat. Jason knows. He’s tried.

“Like you?” Jason snaps, knowing that Dick’s going to say no.

“I...” Dick falters, mouth opening and closing while he fails to find the right words.

“Yeah.” Jason snorts. “Figures.”

“No, wait, Jay! I’m sorry.” Dick looks so regretful. He moves closer to Jason, swinging his leg over the arm of Jason’s chair and dropping into his lap.

“You know, climbing into my lap wearing _that_ is going to give people the wrong impression.” Jason says, acutely aware of Dick’s body heat so close to his. His pulse is starting to race at Dick being right there.

“Is it?” Dick says, leaning in until all Jason can see is his eyes. Jason drops his gaze down to Dick’s lips and licks his own lips despite himself.

“I don’t know, is it?” Jason whispers, and Dick closes the distance between them, pressing a soft slow kiss to Jason’s mouth. It’s warm and sweet and everything Jason’s ever wanted from Dick, and he can’t think, can’t react. He can’t believe Dick’s kissed him until he’s pulling back. “...Uh. OK, well that just happened.” 

“Yeah.” Dick whispers, slowly opening his eyes, and Jason nearly gets lost in the bright blue of them.

“It wasn’t... Bad.” Jason says, knowing that he’s had much better kisses. Although not in a few years.

“It wasn’t.” Dick says, licking his lips, but the look on his face is soft and inviting. “Probably would have been better if you kissed me back.”

“Yeah.” Jason nods slightly, he can’t look away from Dick. He leans forward and Dick’s mouth meets his, moving smoothly. He hears Dick make a muffled moan, and feels a flush of pride at getting that from him.

“See, that was much better!” Dick smiles, barely pulling back so that his lips graze Jason’s.

“You think we should do it again, to, yanno, prove that it wasn’t a fluke?” Jason says, tilting his head slightly.

“My, Mr Todd! You smooth talker, you.” Dick giggles, sliding his hands up Jason’s arms to rest them on his shoulders.

“...You’re an idiot, Dickie.” Jason flushes, aware of the weight of Dick’s entire body on his pelvis. He might not be able to feel his legs anymore, but there’s nothing wrong with his groin. Well, except for how he’s rapidly getting hard from Dick being in his lap.

“Yeah, but you’re keeping me in your lap for a reason.” Dick grins, wiggling forward a little.

“Because I really don’t want anyone walking in and seeing how hard I am?” Jason says, staring up at the ceiling for a moment and trying not to die of embarrassment.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I’m actually pretty impressed.” Dick says, running a hand through Jason’s hair gently. 

“Dick...” Jason flushes, sliding his hands down from their position high up on Dick’s back (and when did they get there?) to his hips.

“No, really! I had no idea you were so... Endowed.” Dick bats his lashes at him, and Jason can’t help but snort at the ridiculous display.

“Oh fuck, you’re not wearing anything under that are you?” Jason says as he squeezes and his fingers find no underwear straps underneath the suit.

“Nope!” Dick says brightly, squirming under Jason’s hands happily.

“Uh.” Jason says intelligently. All thoughts have ground to a halt at the realisation that one thin layer is between his hands and Dick Grayson’s magnificent ass. 

“Want to go upstairs and let me ride you?” Dick waggles his eyebrows at Jason, and it should make him laugh, but Dick’s words are all he can pay attention to. 

“Yes.” Jason replies without even thinking about it. “Wait, really?”

“Yes.” Dick says. There’s no doubt or hesitation on his face or voice and Jason can only stare at him. Dick nods as if to emphasise that he really does want this, and Jason feels something new and fragile unfurl in his chest. Hope is something he hasn’t felt in years. “I’ve had feelings for you for a while. I wanted to wait for the right time to say something. But. There’s never going to be a right time, not in this life. So, I want you, and I want this. If you still do?”

“Fuck yeah, I do! Stay right where you are. I got this.” Jason grins, flicking off the brakes to his chair and turning it slowly so that Dick has time to adjust. “Your carriage awaits...”

“Door to door service? I like this.” Dick grins wickedly.

“I like you.” Jason blurts out stupidly, wheeling them out the changing room and to the elevator quickly.

“I know. And not just because I’m sitting on you.” Dick grins, and then a wistful look enters his eyes. “I got that text you sent me before you went to Ethiopia. It’s why I started seeing you differently.”

“Oh.” Jason swallows, remembering how nervous he’d been to send it.

“I totally would have been your prom date, if I was allowed to go.” Dick says as the elevator closes behind them.

“Yeah?” Jason whispers, leaning in for another kiss.

“Yeah.” Dick smiles into it, and Jason feels his heart leap with joy.


End file.
